The Secrets Revealed
by Vegeta's Princess590
Summary: Year 71 C.E. Kira is onboard the Archangel.All mobile suit pilots are called to their gundams. Now equipped with one more MSStar gundam. Kira and the pilot bump into each other, but will her secrets be revealed. Plz R&R. 3rd fanfic YAY!
1. Default Chapter

On the Archangel  
  
The loudspeaker comes on and the alarms go off.  
  
"Will all mobile suit pilots please report to the bridge." "Great another battle." Kira said sarcastically.  
  
Kira bumps into another pilot. "Oh, sorry." Kira said "No problem." The girl said "Which Gundam do you pilot?" "The Star." "Oh!" "Well we should go." she said Kira nodded in agreement.  
  
They both fly into their Gundams. Miriallia comes on the screen. "Kira you get the Aegis, Mai you get the Blitz, Buster, and Duel and Mwu la Flaga you get Raww le Creuset."  
  
"Right!" they all answer. Then they all launch.  
  
"Mai don't worry about the Buster or Duel just get the Blitz." Miriallia said Mai didn't answer.  
  
"The Duel hit me in my main engine and the battery is low. I'm retreating." Mai said "With that much damage then we might not be able to use the Star for awhile." Murrue said

More to come just not alot now. please keep reading. I will write more chapters.  
  
"The Strike and Aegis are still at it and Mwu has to deal with four gins. That's not a good position." Natarle said  
  
"Strike, Moebius return now!" Miriallia commanded. The three got back to the bridge.  
  
"Nice try kids." Mwu said Mai looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Mai than began to run to her room when Kira stopped her. "Wait don't go!" Kira yelled "Huh, why I have no need to talk to you." Mai said "You don't have to be rude I just want to know something, are you a coordinator?"  
  
"How did you know, she said "ye-yes I am a second generation." "Well, you see I'm a first generation." Kira said  
  
"I have to go, bye." Mai said "Wait." But she was already down the hall.  
  
Mai's POV  
  
So I am not the only coordinator on this ship. I wonder why and how he got here. All I know is that I HAVE to be here and I HAVE to fight.  
  
Then someone knocks at the door.  
  
"What's that? I better go get it." "Come with, me." A dark voice said "Natarle where are you bringing me?" Mai asked "am I finally going to see my parents." "That will happen when we are good and ready to have you see them, but if you don't do what we say then you won't see your parents again." Natarle said


	2. Endless truth

Chapter 2, hope you all like it! Sorry about the message in the middle of chapter 1 it was supposed to be at the bottom of the page and thanks Wolfdemon25 for telling me. Don't forget to review!!!!! Well here it is. P.S. Sorry no Flley bashing! I hate her.  
  
Chapter 2 Endless Truth  
  
Kira heard everything being said between Mai and Natarle because he was hiding behind the corner. Kira's POV  
  
That's just one more reason why I hate the naturals. I want to know more about this girl. I'm going to follow them.  
  
"So where are we going?" Mai asked "You're going to see Murrue she has to talk to you about something." Natarle said "What did I do wrong now?" "I don't know, now let's go."  
  
Mai and Natarle reached Murrue. "Natarle I would like for you to leave Mai and I to talk." Murrue said "Yes, ma'am."((Like she would ever follow orders)) "I swear she hates me more than anyone on this ship." Mai said "Well she does, you see your parents accidentally killed hers." "What you mean my parents killed someone. I may not have known them that long, but they wouldn't do something like that." "Don't say I said something to you though." "Yes ma'am." Then Natarle walked in.  
  
"I presume your conversation is over." "Yes, Natarle." Murrue said "Someone please escort Ms. Valentine to her quarters." ((I got Mai's name from Yu-Gi- Oh!))  
  
"Wait I have something to say. One day I will find my parents and be free on the ZAFT ship." Mai said "I believe that is just a dream for you." Natarle said coldly "why do you hate coordinators so much. ZAFT didn't start this war you did." "Enough now leave!!" Natarle yelled  
  
Mai then slowly walked to her room crying, when Kira saw her. "What's the matter, Mai?" Kira asked "I-I just found out that my parents, wait why am I telling you this." "I can help you get your parents back." "You can, you will. Come with me then."  
  
Kira then followed Mai to her room. "First we need to talk to Athrun." Kira said "Wait the Athrun you're talking about, would that be Athrun Zala." "Yes, wait you know him." "Of course I do. He was my best friend in middle school," Mai said "until my life didn't have a purpose anymore. It was a day in September, a bully in my school spread and awful rumor in my school that I killed my parents. Of course it didn't happen. That night I did something and thank the Lord that Athrun was there." "What happened?" Kira asked  
  
FLASHBACK On a cliff over the ocean on Earth.  
  
"I have no purpose anymore, Athrun. What that natural said hit me hard because everyone in my school knows I wouldn't do something like that and everyone then turns around and believes him. I'm not going to stand it anymore I will end it right now! If you come any closer than I will jump and even you know a coordinator couldn't survive that." Mai said "Wait Mai please don't do it. Why don't we talk about it?" Athrun said "I've done enough talking even my parents are scared of me because all of a sudden I have changed."  
  
"Please Mai I'm begging you." Athrun then started to cry "You're scaring me."  
  
"Huh, I never knew that you cared so much about me. Fine I will stop, but please not any longer is this your business."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I never say Athrun again or any of my friends. I dropped out of school and then my parents and I got captured." Mai finished "I never knew that—Athrun never mentioned it to me." "He is probably still too scared to talk about it. At that time I never knew Athrun joined ZAFT and he was fighting. But he does surprise people sometime." Mai said  
  
She then fell asleep on Kira's lap.  
  
Kira's POV  
  
I better contact Athrun right away.  
  
Kira then laid Mai on her bed and he ran to the Strike.  
  
"Hello this is Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike Gundam. I don't intend to harm any ZAFT person. I need to talk to the pilot of the Aegis, Athrun Zala. This is an emergency." Kira said  
  
"What are your intentions?" Ades asked "Please just let me talk to him." "Very well." Raww said  
  
The loudspeaker comes on. "Will Athrun Zala please report to the bridge."  
  
Athrun's POV  
  
What is it now? I hope not another attack.  
  
"Athrun Zala, reporting." "Athrun do you a Kira Yamato. I think he wants to talk to you." Raww said "Kira what would he want."  
  
"Athrun we need to talk. The naturals on the Archangel have taken Mai Valentine's parents hostage. She says she knows you." "Well yeah I do you mean to tell me she is still alive?" Athrun said "Yes and she told me what happened during middle school. Please help me and I will need ZAFT's help to." "Wait where is she?" Athrun asked "I will go get her."  
  
Kira ran to her room. "Mai-Mai wake up. Come with me. I need you to come talk with someone." "Who?" she asks "You'll see." Kira says They fly into the Strike. "Athrun!!!" Mai screamed  
  
End chapter 2. I will write more chapters for a trade of more reviews. Please review. I have more on the way. I need you tell me if you like Mai yet or if you hate Flley either way I will be happy. And in one picture I saw of Kira he was wearing a ZAFT uniform can anyone explain that to me please. Since I've only seen about 11 shows. Toonami needs to think of new nights to be on!! 


	3. Friends till the end

This is it Chapter 3 and the story is about to get a little more interesting. I still need more reviews. PLEASE!!!! I hope you like it! If you didn't figure it out already I hate Natarle!  
  
Chapter 3: Friends 'Till the End  
  
"Athrun, is that really you?" Mai asked "Athrun, I need to know if you are going to help us or not!" Kira asked "First, I want to know how your parents got in the position they are in now." Athrun asked  
  
"Well, we were on Heliopolis when it happened. My parents were working and I was at the technical school. Then ZAFT attacked and I went to go find my parents, fortunately I did. We were all in the same life pod, but then it was taken aboard the Archangel. Natarle found out that three coordinators were aboard it. She had no use for my parents, but hey I was there and I was good enough to pilot the Star." Mai explained  
  
"Sick people, I hate them all." Raww said "I will help you Mai." Athrun said "Thank you." Mai said excitedly  
  
"Kira and I will find the place where they are holding my parents and I will talk to you later." Mai said "Ok." Athrun said "Commander do you think Kira and Mai could come aboard this ship?" Athrun asked "I don't know it could be a trap and first of all were soldiers we don't have feelings." Raww said  
  
"Commander you may not have feelings but I do please do allow them aboard." Athrun said "Alright, Ades do a background check for Mai Valentine and Kira Yamato." "Yes, sir." Ades said  
  
On the Archangel  
  
"Don't worry Mai we will find your parents," Kira said "I still can't believe you and Athrun were best friends. You know when we were on Heliopolis he had a gun pointed at me. I then realized he was a born soldier and there is nothing we could've done." "You mean he would have killed you." Mai said "Never mind I never should have brought it up." Kira said  
  
They were both running around the ship when Mwu la Flaga saw them. "What are you two up to?" he asked "Nothing we are going to get something to eat." Mai lied knowing Kira probably couldn't lie.  
  
"The cafeteria is the other way everyone wants to know why you contacted a ZAFT ship." "Why would we do something like that? We better go." Mai said Mwu looked suspiciously at them. "Let's go!" as they started to run again. "I hear something from over there," Kira said "let's check it out." "Mom, dad is that you. I missed you so much."  
  
"They are over here let's block them in." people said from the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Mr. Zala, Mai and Kira are cleared to come on this ship." "Thank you." "You are dismissed Athrun." Creuset said  
  
"Let's get your parents. I will distract the guards while you go to the Strike." Kira said "Bu-but I don't want to leave you." Mai said "If I don't come in five minutes then come and help me." Kira said "Ok." Mai agreed  
  
Mai then ran to the Strike with her parents, but she was worried about Kira.  
  
I have to go help him. When she got back she saw that he blacked out. "Kira!"  
  
She then ran through the guards and went to go get him. She then flew to the Strike.  
  
"Kira, Kira you have to wake up. Kira." Mai yelled "Mai where am I?" he asked "You are on the Strike I need you to contact Athrun and pilot the Strike. Can you manage?" "Yeah, I think so. Athrun this is Kira we are coming wait for us on the bridge." "Ok." Athrun said  
  
"Ready to launch." They were both in space heading towards the ZAFT ship.  
  
When Kira got out of the Strike Athrun looked at his wounds. "Kira let me help you." Athrun said  
  
"Take him to the nurse, now." "No I'm alright Athrun." Kira said "Are you sure." Kira nodded Mai then ran to Athrun and hugged him. "You missed me that much?" he asked "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Mai answered "Let's get your parents to the doctor." Athrun said "Kira what happened to you?" he asked  
  
"I was fighting off people so Mai could get away." he said "That explains it." "Will Athrun Zala please report to Commander Creuset's quarters." The loudspeaker said "I have to go stat right here."  
  
"Athrun Zala reporting." "Sit down Athrun," Raww said "I need to talk to you." "What is it sir?" Athrun asked "I want the pilot of the Strike to go back. I didn't come all this way to make him the friend." "No," Athrun said as he stood up "it took me all this time to get him here trying to explain to him he is one of us." "He didn't come here to join ZAFT. He came here to help a friend." "You will regret not sending him back, Athrun." Raww said in a threatening tone of voice. "You are dismissed Athrun." Athrun then went back to the bridge.  
  
Kira could tell something was wrong. "Kira, you have to get off this ship. I can't let you get hurt." Athrun said "Why I just got here?" Kira asked "You have to get off this ship Commander Creuset said that he didn't come all this way to have you become the friend."  
  
Kira looked shocked. "Where is he?" Kira asked "He is with Ades on the bridge, but don't do anything drastic Kira." Kira then flew to where Raww was. "Where is he?" Kira asked as he spotted him. "I will kill you!" Kira screamed Kira then attacked Creuset. "Have him put in a cell right now." Raww managed to get out those words. Eight guards were around Kira in an instant. "I promise I will kill you." Kira said  
  
Athrun then saw the guards taking Kira away. "Kira, what did you do!" he yelled Kira stopped "Revenge!" is all he said Raww looked at Athrun. "You wouldn't do anything serious now would you Athrun."  
  
Kira's POV  
  
Let me out of this thing. It's no use I can't get out of here. "Kira, what did you do?" Mai asked "Mai help they have this thing in my skin that I can't get it out. They said I will get shocked if I leave this ship." "Kira you will get off this ship no matter what." Athrun said "How?" "I'm coming with you."  
  
End of Chapter 3.I hope you like it. There is a lot more on the way so please review. I still don't have an idea for the ending. That's alright. I will end this chapter will my favorite quote from Gundam Seed. "If I have the power to make a difference, I should put it to good use." Mwu la Flaga and Kira Yamato 


	4. Athrun's shocking request

Chapter 4 now on. I hope you all like it. I haven't done a disclaimer to any of my stories so this one isn't different. Everyone knows I don't own it. How could I? I am only in 8th grade.  
  
Chapter 4: Athrun's shocking request  
  
"Let's get this door open Mai we will worry about the ship thing later." Athrun said "Do you know the code." Mai asked "Knowing Creuset, yes." he answered  
  
Enter code: the door opened  
  
"What did you answer?" "Yamato, Kira's last name." "Well that was easy," Mai said "let's go Kira."  
  
""Kira take the Strike, I will get the Aegis, and Mai get the Star." Athrun commanded "Wait my parents. I can't go I will stay here." Mai said "Are you sure?" Kira asked She nodded  
  
"Launching!" they both said "Aagh, the shock!" Kira screamed "Kira I am coming." Athrun yelled Kira passed out.  
  
On the Archangel  
  
"Two mobile suits approaching. It's the Strike and Aegis."  
  
"This is Athrun Zala please respond." "Yes what do you want?" Murrue asked "Please help Kira, something is wrong with him. Let us aboard, I don't want to cause any harm." Athrun said  
  
"Let them aboard. Don't let your guard down at all. It could be a trap." Murrue said  
  
Everyone went to the docking bay. "Come out Athrun Zala. We have the Aegis surrounded." Mwu la Flaga said Athrun came out. "Go help, Kira. He passed out in the Strike." he said  
  
"What happened to him?" Natarle asked "Creuset put this electromagnetic shocker into his skin. It responds when he is off of a ZAFT ship." Athrun said "May I ask why?" Murrue said "Well he attacked Raww." He said  
  
"What??!!" everyone said "Let me see Kira." Murrue said they brought him to her. "Here he is," Kuzzey said "should we wake him up." "No it will hurt less if he is asleep." "I need to know something?" Athrun said "What, Athrun?" Murrue asked "Why did you keep Mai's parents here?" he asked  
  
"Well they were coordinators and they were exposed to top military secrets. Natarle was the one who mostly planned it. You see Mai's parents killed Natarle's, but it was an accident. Well anyway Kira should be fine now." she finished  
  
"You are with ZAFT, right?" Mwu asked "Yes, well I was thinking could I join the Earth Forces?" Athrun asked  
  
Suddenly Kira awoke. "Where am I?" he asked "You're on the Archangel." Murrue answered "Athrun you're here too." "How did I get here and where was I before?" he asked  
  
"You don't remember anything do you?" Athrun asked "No." he replied  
  
"You were on the ZAFT ship. Do you remember Mai?" he asked "Yeah we had to help her do something," Kira said "wait I was on a ZAFT ship."  
  
"Well you attacked Raww le Creuset." "I did what." Kira said "We were all as shocked as you kid." Mwu said "Wait, where is Mai?" Kira asked "She stayed behind with her parents. Murrue may I join?" Athrun asked "Well how do we know it's not a trick." Murrue said "I wouldn't do something like that. I promise." Athrun responded "I-I guess. You will bunk with Kira tonight." Murrue said  
  
"Captain!!" Natarle yelled "It is alright Natarle." Murrue said "Kira we will have to fight against her." Athrun said "Why?" he asked "Well he helped her, now she has to help him." Athrun responded "I'm going to kill him," Kira said "Lt. Flaga next time he comes out he is mine." "Sure kid, but are you up to it?" he asked  
  
"You bet," Kira said "I will make sure he dies, but what about Mai?" "Kira the last time I talked to her, her dream was to go on the ZAFT ship." Murrue stated "So she wants to be there. Damn her!" Kira screamed  
  
"Kira!!" Athrun yelled "What am I supposed to say. You saved her life once, but when I am out there I will show her no mercy." he said "Kira you have changed you weren't like this on Heliopolis." Athrun said  
  
"Ever since I met Mai I felt like we had something, but now she has deceived me!!" Kira said "Kira you should go to your room and rest. Athrun can you watch him." Murrue said "Yes ma'am." Athrun said "We should get you out of that ZAFT uniform before people think you're a terrorist." Murrue finished  
  
"I hope you get used to your new home." Kira said Athrun nodded.  
  
Well that was chapter 4. If you liked it please review. Catch you later. 


End file.
